The Touch of a Hunter Part 2
by destielislove
Summary: The continuation for my last story. Dean thinks Castiel abandoned him, after there night of passion, and this makes Cas very upset... will he leave Dean or stay with him? Read to find out.


The Touch of a Hunter Part 2.

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: NC-17

**WARNING: This story contains strong graphic sexual content.**

Dean woke up a few minutes later to the sun shining through the window, he groaned a little and he turned around, he looked at the empty bed beside him, he got up and he looked around but Castiel was nowhere to be seen, Dean felt his heart drop Did Castiel abandon him? Dean tried to think about it, after a 15 minutes went by Dean knew Castiel left him, he felt hurt, angry rejected all at the sametime, Dean pushed it down like all his emotions, Dean frowned as he packed up his duffelbag and he grabbed his keys he was about to walk out the door, when he Castiel walked inside the door, sucking on a straw attached to a drink he had brought, he had a bag in his hands he looked at Dean and his face dropped like a sad dog. "Where are you going Dean?... where you about to abandon me without my knowledge?" Castiel felt angry he pushed the hunter back into the room, when a slight glare, Dean returned the glare. "I thought you abandoned me, you were gone when I woke up, and you never returned after 15 minutes so I just assumed you left me."

This made Castiel feel different types of emotion, one of them was great sadness, and the other was anger. "You actually think I would leave you? After what we shared last night? I told you I loved you? Does not that mean anything to you? I would not just leave you Dean I am not like that, you are the one person I could depend one and for you to even think that I would abandon you makes me very angry." Dean looked at Castiel and he frowned. "I'm S…" But before Dean could finish his sentence Castiel slammed the bag down in the table and fumed. "I got you breakfast, that is what took me so long." Castiel glared and with a gust of wind he disappeared, Dean was left standing in the room with a frown, Castiel appeared in the park he sat on the bench and looked at the children and playing he sighed sadly he did not understand why he felt so angry, he loved Dean he knew that for a fact, he would never love anyone else, but it made me so what was the emotion "angry" sometimes, he did not understand why Dean acted the way he did, maybe he didn't love him, the way Castiel loved the hunter that was heart breaking to even think about, the angel continued to sit there staring at the children he was he let another long sigh out, he figured Dean had already taken off to his next hunt, and had forgotten about everything that had just happened.

Dean sat alone in the motel room, he never moved since Castiel disappeared, he finally made a move, he walked over to the bag and dug out plastic container, that contained bacon, eggs and some sausages, he sat down and began to eat him, but half way through he stopped he stopped he threw the rest in the garbage, he sat down on the bed and waited for an hour, but after that he got up and grabbed his duffelbag and hit the road, he made it to the next town and the motel, he checked himself in and he got to the room and he threw his bag on the bed and he couldn't help but to frown, he sighed again and he sat down and began to read the local news on his laptop, after a while he took his boots off and decided to take a nap before he hunted, so he would be ready and alert, he turned again and he closed his eyes and he fell into a deep sleep. Castiel sat in the park, he sensed Dean's sadness and he frowned, he knew exactly where he was, he zapped himself to his motel room, now he was standing beside him watching him sleep he was invisible so Dean couldn't see or sense him. Just then Dean woke up for no reason he was all sweaty he groaned a little bit, and he turned over and he mumbled then Dean woke up and He stood up and stripped himself down to his boxers, Castiel just watched biting his lip hard in the process, Dean then flopped down on the bed and he fell back asleep soundly.

Castiel watched Dean sleep, he knew that if he had ever found out, Dean wouldn't be too pleased with him, Castiel stood up and he walked over to the hunter and he sat beside him, and he carefully reached out and he brushed his hair away from his eyes, Cas gasped at the beauty of the hunter, he was so handsome, his heart fluttered he had never met such a beautiful human being in his lifetime, Dean was truly one of a kind, Cas smiled a little and he blushed as he looked down at his bare chest, as he breathed in and out, he gently place his hand on the hunter's chest where is heart was and he sighed. "I love you Dean Winchester." He whispered. Castiel turned back and looked ahead of him and he stared at the wall, he sighed sadly then suddenly he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his thigh, the angel looked over at Dean who was smiling warmly, then Castiel felt a sudden warmth inside him. "Good morning Dean." Without a word the hunter pulled Cas down and he wrapped his arms around him and he kissed him passionately, then he pulled away and caressed Cas cheek. "I'm sorry Cas, I really am, I just got well insecure and…" Cas stopped him by putting his finger to the green eyed hunter's lips. "Don't be sorry Dean… just know I would never leave you." Dean smiled and he held Cas close to him, and he kissed him again, slowly running his fingers down his body, the angel moaned softly at the touch, and Dean continued to kiss Cas neck and throat, The angel felt his arousal growing and becoming more intense… Dean reached down and he grabbed Cas ass and he squeezed it and them he smacked it. This made the angel blush deeply, and he gasped in surprise when Dean undid his belt and slid his hands down the back of his pants, and he cupped Cas bare ass in his hands.

"D...ean.." Cas moaned out, as he smacked his ass and he felt his cock twitch and become hard, he shifted and whined uncomfortably ... "Are we going to fornicate?" Dean smiled wickedly and he licked his lips, and he nodded. "Oh yeah… " Dean stood up and he pulled down his boxers revealing his hard cock, the angel stared at it. "So big…" That made the angel blush ever more. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, and he looked at Cas. "Undress yourself nice and slowly…" The angel swallowed hard and he nodded. " O..okay." Castiel, took off his trench coat, then his jacket, and his t-shirt, his blue eyes never leaving Dean's green eyes, he undid and pulled down his pants then his boxers, and he slid them both off, Dean looked at Cas and he looked over his body and he licked his lips. "Come and stand infront of me now." The angel did what he was told, he wasn't one to disobey his hunter, he hasn't before… anything Dean wanted, Dean got. when Castiel got infront of the hunter, he licked his lips and he pulled him close to him, and he began kissing down his lower chest, he made his way to his stomach and he circled his tongue around his belly button, then he kissed the little trail of hair leading down to Cas cock, the angel moaned as Dean got down on his knees and shoved Cas cock inside his mouth sucking it hard, The angel shivered in pleasure and he moaned softly as he played with the hunters hair, Dean continued to suck his cock hard he stroked the base, he left a trail of saliva behind tasting his pre-cum, he groaned sending vibrations down Cas length, this made his knees buckle and he whinned. "D...dean."

The hunter looked up at Castiel with his lust filled green eyes, then he released Cas cock from his mouth with a popping noise, he stood up and kissed him passionately and hungrily, he pushed Cas down on the mattress and the angel looked up at him with his big blue innocent eyes. "Take me Dean Winchester I am yours forever." That made the angel blush a a deep shade of red, the eldest hunter smiled and he crawled ontop of Castiel and spread his legs open, he slid his cock inside Cas, he moaned he felt so tight almost like the first time, once he felt his balls touch Cas ass, he looked down at him then he began to thrust gently at first, this took Cas breath away, his hands ran down his back, digging his nails into his skin, he moaned more, enjoying the feeling, Dean was so big... and so perfect everything about this man made him weak in the knees, he looked into Dean's eyes and he pulled him down and he kissed him lustfully, and he reached down and cupped Dean's ass in his hands, he squeezed it and smacked it a little, the angel turned red and he groaned more as the hunter went deeper inside him, Deasn shivered in pleasure, he gripped Cas hips and continued to pound his cock deeper and deeper inside him, he groans becoming louder, but not caring Cas arched his back and he played with Dean's hair, then it happened Dean hit that spot, that sensative area that made Cas shudders and cry out seeing stars, he dug his nails further into his skin, and Dean winced but groaned again, nothing but sweat soaked skin slapping against each and there moans could be heard, Cas kept thinking the motel manager would phone them and tell them to shut-up, but he didn't really care he was too caught up the immense pleasure to think about anything else.

"Fuck me Dean... make me sore and raw..." Cas said breathlessy he felt so ashamed and embarassed about what he was saying but he didn't care, he loved Dean and nothing would change that, Dean leaned down and he kissed Cas passionately, and traced his lips to his earlobe kissing and nibbling it, Cas moaned more, as he smacked Dean's ass, and that made the hunter shivered as he pounded his cock, deeper and fierecer inside the angel's ass, once again, he hit Cas prostate, this time he couldn't hold it in, the lights burst and the floor shook and suddenly black wings fluttered out from Cas back, he shivered and arched his back and he groaned and whined as he came allover Dean's chest and himself, he panted and he blushed deeply knowing that he couldn't control himself, Then hunter just smiled and spread the angel's legs open further and he continued to fuck Cas ass more and more he moaned again, and he bit his lip as he knew any second he was gonna cum, Cas reached down and smacked Dean's ass, that was enough Dean shivered and he seized up and he held Cas close as he came deep inside him he panted and he collasped onto of the angel and he kissed him passionately then he smiled, as he pulled out of Cas, the angel whined at the loss of him, Dean laid beside him and he wrapped his arms around him and he kissed him deeply, then Cas snuggled into him, and he purred happily, he looked up at the hunter. "I love you." Dean smiled and rubbed his nose against Cas cheek. "I love you Castiel." Both men laid there together. "We should fight moire often if this is how it will turn out, I really enjoyed it." Castiel blushed more and he ran his fingers down Dean toned chest, then the hunte snicked. "I rather enjoyed it myself..." Then he yawned. "You should sleep now, I will watch over you and be here when you wake up I promise." Dean nodded and he snuggled more into Cas and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep, The angel laid there holding his tru love in his arm smiling.

The End.


End file.
